Taikichi Makino
was the father of Tsukushi and Susumu Makino. He was married to Chieko. Biography Early life Taikichi's family was extremely poor when he was young. Reportedly, he once had to make one pickled plum last three days. He was then hospitalized for anemia.Episode 4: "The Ordinary Duo!," Boys Over Flowers In his adulthood, Taikichi married Chieko and had two children, Tsukushi and Susumu.Episode 1: "Declaration of War!," Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi at Eitoku His wife insisted on Tsukushi attending Eitoku Academy for high school.Episode 2: "No Brand Girl!," Boys Over Flowers In her second year, Tsukushi often surprised her family with her strange behavior at mealtimes. One day, Taikichi asked for a raise in his allowance. She refused, unless he would be promoted to manager soon. Chieko then threatened to make his lunch only one pickled plum, taking it from a story he had just told about his childhood. A couple days later, Tsukushi developed a high fever and stayed home from school. That night, they were visited by Tsukasa Domyoji. Taikichi was initially rude to Tsukasa, even calling his hair "wormy." However, he and his wife recognized his name from Domyoji Group. They immediately changed their tune, apologizing and inviting him to stay for dinner.Episode 5: "Me, Him... and the Other Guy!," Boys Over Flowers Later, he and Chieko joined Tsukushi for her trip to Atami with Kazuya Aoike. They went to a shrine, where Taikichi prayed for his wife to raise his allowance. Next, they went to the beach to Kazuya's boat. They were then greeted by Tsukasa and his yacht. Shizuka Todo invited Tsukushi to that night's party, which her parents promptly pushed her to attend.Episode 6: "Cinderella for a Night," Boys Over Flowers The next morning, Kazuya informed Tsukushi's parents about Tsukasa kissing her at the party. They were very happy about it with Taikichi declaring "Good job!" Tsukushi promptly rushed away from them.Episode 7: "Atami Night Love," Boys Over Flowers The following fall, the family was concerned when Tsukushi returned home in a disheveled state. She reported that he had fell, leading Taikichi to demonstrate how to fall "properly" as a joke. His wife, however, told him to stop. Tsukushi ignored her family and went to her room.Episode 9: "Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!," Boys Over Flowers Several days later, a load of furniture was delivered to their small apartment. Taikichi stared at it all in dumbfounded shock. Tsukushi was angry at her parents, thinking they had bought it, until Chieko informed her Tsukasa had sent the furniture. She later had him take it all back.Episode 18: "Will You Go Out with Me?," Boys Over Flowers Taikichi picked up the phone the following day when Tsukasa called. He asked for permission to take Tsukushi to his family's island. Taikichi was "dancing with joy," according to Tsukasa.Episode 19: "Be Still My Beating Heart," Boys Over Flowers A few days after Tsukushi's trip, he noticed that she was dressed up and asked if she was going on a date. When she said yes, Chieko interrupted by saying "With Domyoji?" Tsukushi told them that her date was with Rui Hanazawa. Her parents recognized him as being the heir to Hanazawa Trading. Taikichi was happy, stating "She'll be marrying into a fortune no matter who she picks!"Episode 22: "A Bewildering First Date!," Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance Taikichi was a middle-aged man with an average appearance. He had dark almost black hair which he combed back. His grey colored were framed by his wire-rimmed glasses. Personality and traits He was known for his silly personality and was often making jokes. However, he was usually the only laughing as no one else found his jokes funny. Taikichi was a little disappointed when his jokes did not land, but he continued to persist anyway. Like his wife, he also had a desire for Tsukushi to marry rich and lift them out of poverty. Etymology His given name contains two kanji, . It has a variety of readings, including and .Note: an exact reading for "泰吉" is unavailable; the wiki choose "Taikichi" because it was more common than "Yasukichi." means "peaceful" and "calm,"https://jisho.org/search/泰%20%23kanji while means "good luck," "joy," or "congratulations."https://jisho.org/search/吉%20%23kanji is a not uncommon surname in Japan. The two characters together mean "pasture land."https://jisho.org/word/牧野 Behind the scenes *Taikichi is voiced by Nobuaki Suzuki, who also voices Tsukushi's homeroom teacher, in the 1996 anime. Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime characters Category:Makino family (anime) Category:Tokyo residents